


Breaking the Ice

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: Weiss' offer of a threesome to her boyfriend Neptune goes awry as he chooses the last person she'd ever want to join in as their third. To the surprise of all: things aren't a total disaster





	Breaking the Ice

“What?!” Weiss exclaimed as she got up from Neptune’s bed, fists clenched as she stared at him, wide eyed and angry.

“You said we should think about inviting someone, that’s who I want.” Neptune replied with a smile, going to cup her cheek to try and calm her, only to be rebuked as she pulled away.

“You could choose anyone. I expected Yang, I had the whole proposition planned out in my head. If you wanted to go that way, then why not Sun? He’s a blond muscular guy.” She pointed out, blushing a little as she thought it all over. “No! No way in Hell. Forget the whole thing, you’ve ruined it.”

Neptune sighed and crossed his arms.  
“Look, I know Jaune used to be a pest, but he’s clearly stopped. The whole time I’ve known him, he’s been nothing but cool. And he’s getting muscular. The dude is your type.” He pointed out.

Weiss blushed deeper as she realized he had a point. If she didn’t thoroughly hate him for how he’d been when they arrived at Beacon, he might have even had a shot. She huffed as she crossed her arms, trying to put up a stern façade as she realized he was starting to make his point.

Neptune frowned and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, moving in to cup her cheek again, this time succeeding. “Let me put it this way: you’d enjoy seeing the things I do to him.” He pointed out.

Her cheek warmed in his hand as her blush grew.  
“Why do you have to be right?” She whined. “But I don’t know if he’s into that stuff.” She said stubbornly as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Then he doesn’t have to. Just… call it a hunch.” Nep replied as he hugged her, rocking her gently.

She chuckled and let out an exasperated sigh.  
 “Fine, but you absolutely owe me one.” She grumbled, looking up and pecking his lips. “And you’re getting him into it, I’m not asking him anything like that. If he ever talks about any of this afterwards he’s getting slapped.” She said, grabbing her jacket from the bed and slipping it on. “Text me when we’ve got a date.” Smiling, she blew him a kiss, which he cheesily caught and placed on his lips, as she turned and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune blushed as he stood outside the SSSN door, taking a deep breath before knocking. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he didn’t even care about Neptune being there. Honestly, he was surprised at how little he cared about being in bed with another man. He even found it a bit exciting, which he figured was just from the debauchery of it all.

He’d only been given a few instructions: tell no one, wear skinny jeans, he’d be turned away immediately if he was wearing the hoodie, and he had to bring a certain piece of information. He’d gone for just the jeans and a t-shirt, not wanting to risk ruining it. The door was opened by a similarly dressed Neptune, who smiled and nodded as he stepped out of the way to let Jaune in.

Weiss was sitting on the bed in a white frilly thong, a see-through night gown, and suspenders. It all seemed expensive and top of the range. She looked Jaune up and down and nodded.   
“Acceptable. Just so you know, this is only happening because Neptune suggested it. I in no way asked for this, I’m just doing it because I’m a good girlfriend.” She said, crossing her arms to hide her chest.

Jaune frowned and looked between the two.   
“I really don’t have to be here. I can leave If you’d prefer, I really don’t want to ruin anything.” He said, not wanting to push it all.

Neptune stared at Weiss from behind Jaune, giving her a stern look, silently telling her off.

She rolled her eyes and got up, walking up to Jaune and putting a hand on his chest.   
“You actually look kind of dashing without that stupid hoodie.” She said begrudgingly. “But no one can ever hear of this, understand?” She asked, trying to sound a bit softer as to not spook him.

He nodded quickly.  
“Yes. Of course. Not a soul. After tonight, no one will ever know this happened besides the three of us.” He nodded, looking down at her. “Really though, if you changed your mind I can leave. I don’t mind at all.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
“Shut up, you dork.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a deep kiss, making him freeze for a second before he melted into it, wrapping his arms around her.

Neptune chuckled as he stepped forward, putting a hand on her back and letting his hand brush against Jaune’s just a little. He couldn’t blush any more than he already was, but that was threatening to do it.

Pulling away from him, she quickly leaned up to kiss Neptune just as deeply, only Neptune was far quicker and more confident in returning it. All the while, she let go of Jaune’s top and very quickly reach down to grasp the very obvious bulge in his jeans, humming with pleasure.

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” She admitted, giving it a bit of a squeeze, making him blush and chuckle nervously. “Did you bring the form?” She asked.

Jaune nodded quickly and reached into his pocket, pulling out the folded piece of paper and handing it over. Weiss took it and smiled as she read it over and tossed it aside. “You’re clean. Good.” She said with a grin, moving to press back up against him. “I just have a thing about taking it bare, but I can’t take risks.” She explained.

Neptune came up behind her, cupping her breasts as he started kissing her neck, making her moan a bit as she held his head into her neck, but was cut off by Jaune’s lips assertively pressing against her’s. That made her moan harder as she reached around to grope his rear a bit. She chuckled as she thought about how much Neptune was gonna like what was back there.

She broke away from Jaune’s lips and bit her lip. “Why don’t you boys drop your pants?” She hummed seductively. Jaune gulped a bit as he started undoing his jeans hastily, looking her in the eye. His pants were soon in a pile on the floor, soon followed by Neptune’s.

Weiss pulled away from her boyfriend and smiled as she slowly moved down to her knees. “And now the boxers.” She smirked, watching eagerly as the boys made away with their underwear as fast as they could for her. She loved seeing people so eager for her.

At least there would be no jealousy between the boys, as they were both nicely sized, although Neptune had a little extra length, while Jaune was endowed with more width and a slight curve. Seeing this made Weiss very happy, and she chuckled as she realized how used to being excited about Jaune she was getting.

Biting her lip, she grabbed both cocks and pulled the boys closer to her by them. Stroking them slowly, she looked up and hummed. “Which of you boys first?” She asked teasingly, eyes more on Jaune to watch him squirm. If it weren’t for what she’d heard from Pyrrha and Yang, she’d be worried he’d blow his load any time now.

“I think our guest should get first dibs.” Neptune moaned gently, patting Jaune on the back, making him squirm more from the contact during such a pleasurable, sexual act. That was quickly wiped from his mind as Weiss agreed with Neptune and took Jaune’s leaking tip into her mouth without hesitation.

Jaune put a hand on the back of her head, not pushing her though, just holding on. She knew how to use her mouth, better than anyone he’d been with before. He was throbbing in her mouth within seconds.

Neptune chuckled as he watched, still getting plenty of attention from her hand. He bit his lip as he saw Weiss take Jaune deeper and deeper with each passing second, her face one of pure pleasure. She loved making someone feel so good that they were almost addicted to it.

His eyes darted back and forth between Weiss’ face and Jaune’s, which was one of equal pleasure, if not more. He wished he could just kiss Jaune at that moment, but he knew it would be too fast. So instead he just peaked behind Jaune and checked out his ass, smiling at it. He might have had a better ass than Weiss, even.

Jaune didn’t notice Nep’s wandering eyes, but Weiss certainly did, and she wasn’t about to let the centre of attention be anyone but her here. Pulling off quickly, she moved over and forced Nep as far down her throat as she could get before gagging, making him moan loudly and shiver a bit as she began sucking eagerly.

“Fuck.” He moaned, putting his hand on Jaune’s shoulder to keep balance. He glanced down to see her stroking him, and he seemed no less pleasured from it. Gods he was loving this, and Weiss was starting to come around too.

She looked up with a mischievous look at Nep, and he knew just what it meant. She had total power over him and he knew it. She moaned around his cock as she pushed down to the bottom, holding for a second as she silently gagged before pulling off, coughing a little but keeping it fairly in control.

Nep took off his top as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and leaning back on his arms. Seeing this, Weiss smiled and walked over, pulling Jaune with her by his cock. She smirked and looked him in the eye as she knelt over Nep and slowly sunk down onto his cock, wiggling a bit as she reached the base.

“Take that shirt off.” She said impatiently, letting him do so before slowly leaning down. She showed off her impressive flexibility as she leaned all the way down to take his cock back into her mouth deep. She held on to his ass, and Nep held onto her’s to keep her in place. She moaned deeply around Jaune’s cock as she rode Nep slowly.

Her control was melting away from the sheer pleasure and how overwhelming it all was. Moving was too uncomfortable, she was given no choice but to lay back and let Jaune start to slowly thrust into her mouth as Nep eagerly thrust up into her.

She started moaning and whimpering loudly onto Jaune, looking up at him as she gripped on harder to his full ass. He was moaning and thrusting harder and harder, perhaps even more lost in the pleasure than she was.

In a moment of clear thinking, she stuck out her pinky and slipped it inside of Jaune, making his eyes shoot open and making him push into her throat all the way. She curled her toes, and her pussy tightened at his sudden act. Jaune wanted to be pissed, but honestly it just felt amazing.

She stayed at their mercy, letting them use her until she came on her boyfriend’s cock, moaning a storm onto Jaune’s cock. She shakily pulled off him, letting him hold her shoulders to help her get back up. She was glistening with sweat, her stomach tensed from the position she’d held herself in.

“Lay on the bed.” She said impatiently, looking up at Jaune as she slipped off Nep’s dick and rested a bit. Her boyfriend pecked her jaw as Jaune laid down.

She bit her lip as she looked over the blond dork for a second, turning to Nep and smirking.   
“I hate to say it, but you were right.” She teased, climbing off him and crawling onto Jaune. “I bet you’ve thought of this before.” She said deeply, reaching down to line him up as she slowly sank down.

She gasped as he pushed in, thicker than anything she’d taken in her before. Damn Neptune, damn this, why did she have to enjoy it so much. Neptune chuckled and shook his head as he got up, walking behind Weiss to admire her ass as she slowly started riding him, whimpering louder as she leaned down and pressed her face into his neck as he felt Nep press up against her behind, knowing what was coming next.

Holding her breath, she pulled herself up right to the tip as Neptune lined up. She whined and bit onto Jaune’s neck as Nep slowly pushed his tip into her sex alongside Jaune’s.

The blond boy’s eyes widened as he felt a cock press against his, sending a thrill riding up his body, which Nep absolutely noticed. It was going perfectly.

Weiss’ only job was to hold herself up, which was easy with her legs, as both boys slowly began thrusting into her. They worked in rhythm, one sliding out as the other pushed in, staying gentle to let Weiss get used to it all.

Weiss pulled back and pressed her forehead against Jaune’s as the boys got faster and faster in her, staring into his eyes with lustful pleasure. Neptune leaned down over them, kissing Weiss’ cheek and staring at Jaune as things started to break down.

The thrusting went from well timed to wild and needy, with no synchronicity at all as they bucked into her. Every so often, they’d push in at the same time, making Weiss moan loudly and clench down onto them.

Reaching under her, Nep pressed his finger onto Weiss’ clit and started rubbing hard, making her start to shake and buck against them. The boys started moaning with her as they got close too, their thrusts more desperate. Neptune made sure his hand slipped, brushing against Jaune’s cock.

That was what set it off, it as Neptune’s hand that pushed Jaune over the edge, making him erupt into Weiss. The other two finished a split second after, Neptune helping Jaune fill Weiss right to the brim while Weiss coated the boys’ thighs with her cum.

They stayed for a second in utter bliss, holding each other close, Weiss sandwiched between two strong bodies as she pulled herself off the cocks, whimpering as she was left feeling empty. For just a second, the boys were left grinding together before Neptune pulled away, still rock hard while Jaune had gone soft.

Weiss turned down and began licking Jaune’s cock clean, making him moan a bit.   
“I-it’s okay, Weiss. You can do Nep first. I’m still really sensitive.” He suggested, eliciting a chuckle from Neptune.

“She isn’t gonna do that.” Nep said, moving so he knelt next to Jaune. “But I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He hummed, running a hand into Jaune’s hair.

Jaune stared at the dick in his face, arguing in his head whether to keep denying it or just accept it and give in. Looking up, it was clear Nep had him figured out by the way he smirked down at him.

Blushing and looking back at the cock, Jaune leaned forward and slowly dragged his tongue over the underside of it, making Nep moan loudly. Seeing what was going on, Weiss pushed Jaune’s cock into her throat and sucked it clean with breakneck speed, so she could pull off and crawl up next to him to watch Jaune slowly get more eager in cleaning the cock presented to him.

“Just so you know, this is really hot.” She hummed into his ear, watching excitedly, rubbing her clit as she did. He moaned at hearing that, finding the fact he was turning her on better than anything. He hastily took the head into his mouth, sucking hard and moaning as he tried to push deeper, only managing to get half the 8 inches down, but that was plenty pleasing to Nep.

He worked those 4 inches eagerly, bobbing his head as fast as he could. He blushed as he found himself getting hard again from it already. Weiss dragged herself away to open a drawer and pull out a small, half empty bottle of lube.  
“Roll onto your side.” She said firmly, and Jaune quickly complied, presenting his rear to her.

She smirked as she poured lube onto a pair of her fingers, sliding one into him slowly.   
“I’m kinda jealous. I’ll have to get you to myself some time, so I can peg the hell out of you.” She growled, grabbing his ass as she slowly pressed in the second finger. He moaned at all the attention he was getting, breathing shakily from it all.

Weiss pumped her fingers in faster and faster before pulling them out. “Okay, you ready?” She asked, Nep pulling away so Jaune could answer. Still, the boy couldn’t say anything, just nodding eagerly.

He rolled onto his front and propped his rear up towards Nep, making him smile.  
“Oh you’re a natural.” He teased, getting up behind him and resting his cock on Jaune’s ass, making him blush. Weiss sitting in front of him and rubbing herself to tease him didn’t help.

He reached forward and under her ass, yanking her close and shamelessly pushing his tongue into her pussy, not at all caring about it being full of cum. Weiss moaned and smiled, looking up to her boyfriend and nodding, giving him the signal to slowly push into Jaune’s virgin ass.

They all moaned deeply as Nep easily pushed all the way into Jaune, holding himself there and giving him a light spank as Jaune ate out Weiss. Nep slowly began rolling his hips, knowing just what he was doing as he showed Jaune the pleasures of all the new possibilities.

Equally, Jaune seemed to know what he was doing, his tongue working magic inside of her. She moaned and blushed deeply as she looked up at her boyfriend.  
“He might be better than you at eating out.” She teased. Nep grunted a bit and grabbed Jaune’s hair, forcing him down deeper into Weiss as he started slamming into him harder.  
“Then he’d better work harder.” Nep grunted as things got rougher and rougher.

Harder and harder Neptune fucked Jaune, the sound of their hips colliding filling the room, mixing with the moans of all three of them as Jaune ate every drop of cum out of Weiss, now working only to pleasure her, and it was working more than she’d ever admit.

The blond reached under himself and stroked eagerly as the attention to his prostate pushed him harder and harder to the edge. He didn’t even realize he was that close, until he set off another chain reaction. Pressing his tongue right onto Weiss’ g spot, the girl covered his face in her fluids as she came hard, gripping onto his hair alongside her boyfriend.

Seeing Weiss in such ecstasy made Neptune slam harder and harder, as fast as his hips could go, until he buried himself deep in Jaune and came inside him, still having plenty left to give after having cum just minutes before.

Jaune blushed as deep as humanly possible, hiding in Weiss’ thighs as being filled with cum was too much for him to handle, making him cum all over the bed, his hole clenching and gripping Nep’s cock.

They again stopped for a moment, all catching their breaths as Neptune slowly pulled out of Jaune. Now he knew what Pyrrha was talking about when she said she felt physically empty after sex.

“Sorry about the mess.” He chuckled as he pulled himself out of Weiss’ legs. He was pulled into Neptune’s arms, Weiss throwing the blanket off the bed before pulling another one over them all, cuddling up to Jaune’s front.

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all, Arc.” She said gently, resting her head against his chest. Jaune couldn’t even reply, he was exhausted and a little in shock as he realized he had a few things to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days passed normally, none of the trio said a word or even seemed awkward, even if every time Jaune saw Nep he found himself very quickly finding an excuse to leave so he didn’t blow it all.

There was nothing at all odd until lunch a few days after, when Weiss passed him a note.

“Nep wants you tomorrow night. Then you’re all mine Friday.” It read. Jaune looked up to Weiss, who smirked and winked, before going back to eating as if nothing happened.

“Hey Pyrrha?” Jaune said, looking up to his partner, who looked back up at him with a smile.

“Yes Jaune?” She replied, curious as to what he was so suddenly question. It was a poor time to take a drink of her milk, as she found herself choking on it when he answered her.

“I think I might be bi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
